jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms, Issue 18
Jem and the Holograms #18 is the 18th issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on August 31st, 2016. It features the second and final part of the two part story Ch-Ch-Changes. Official Synopsis :"The Holograms struggle to come to grips with the emotional ramifications of Silica and their short tour gone wrong, unsure what recent events mean for their band’s future. Is there even a future for Jem and The Holograms?" —IDW Publishing Plot Summary Shana and Tony discuss Shana's upcoming fashion internship while a distracted Kimber continues trying to get in contact with Stormer. In a separate car, Aja and Craig are also trying to get hold of Stormer, but Craig has no phone signal. In a third car, Jerrica and Rio have a much-needed discussion about what happened during the West Coast Tour -- when Jem kissed Rio. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 13. As their discussion gets a little more in-depth, Jerrica takes her eyes off the road for a moment, and drives straight into Stormer's abandoned car. She and Rio get out to search for Stormer, noticing that she left all of her belongings in the car as if she'd planned on coming back. Jerrica notices a scrap of Stormer's dress snagged on a branch and they wonder what could have caused Stormer to run into the woods. Back in L.A., The Misfits (sans Stormer) are going clubbing at Rocky's. Pizzazz waits in the VIP area for her bandmates, letting them know that they're going to perform after the current set, as a secret Misfits pop-up show. Roxy points out that Stormer isn't there, but Pizzazz is too upset about her leaving them to spend time with The Holograms that she doesn't care. Jerrica grabs a flashlight to search for Stormer. She and Rio argue about who's going to stay with the car and who's going to search the woods, until they hear Stormer scream. They run into the woods together to find Stormer with a twisted ankle, running from a black bear. The bear shows back up and Jerrica, thinking fast, asks Synergy to project a second bear hologram to chase the real bear away. They lead Stormer out of the woods and find Craig and Aja waiting for them, with Kimber turning up seconds later. Back at the lakehouse, Kimber comforts Stormer, who happens to be terrified of bears. Rio is suspicious about the bear that chased the original bear away, noting that it was a grizzly bear which didn't exist in California anymore. Kimber overhears and angrily pulls Jerrica aside to yell at her for scaring Stormer with a second bear. As the argument picks up, Shana blurts out that she's leaving the band. As the Misfits get ready to take the stage, Rocky informs them that someone else just jumped in front of them, but they could play after the other band if they liked. The Stingers introduce themselves to the crowd and begin playing The Queen, much to Pizzazz's annoyance. The Holograms are shocked by Shana's announcement. She didn't want to tell them until after they finished their album, but there wasn't really a good time to tell them that she wants to focus more on her fashion for the time being. Kimber points out that she can do both fashion and the band at the same time, which is when Shana lets them know about her internship -- which is in Milan, Italy. Characters Featured Songs Free Preview Jem 18 Preview 1.png Jem 18 Preview 2.png Jem 18 Preview 3.png Jem 18 Preview 4.png Jem 18 Preview 5.png Jem 18 Preview 6.png Cover Gallery Jem 18 Cover.jpg|Default Cover by Jen Bartel Jem 18 Cover Sub.png|Subscription Cover by M. Victoria Robado ---- Category:Ch-Ch-Changes